Alfred J. Marrow
Dr. Alfred Josephon Marrow, Ph.D. (March 8, 1905 – March 3, 1978), as Alfred "Jay" Marrow, was a noted industrial psychologist, executive, civil rights leader, and philanthropist. Biography Born to Dr. Isidor L. Marrow and Rebecca Marrow (née Green), Alfred Marrow was the second oldest of six children: Ruth Kagan (née Marrow), Alfred, Sylvia Cares (née Marrow), Lucille Richman (née Marrow), Blanche Jungreis (née Marrow), and Seymour. Alfred Marrow followed his father in many undertakings, working in the family business, earning his doctorate, and involving himself in philanthropic and educational work. Isidor was a director of the Israel Zion Hospital and a member of the Jewish Education Committee. His father and mother later purchased land in Long Beach, New York, building a mansion on the northwest corner of Beech Street and Magnolia Boulevard, the site of many family gatherings. While studying for his master's degree at Columbia University, he married his only wife, Monette "Monte" Marrow (née Courod). He later received his doctorate from New York University in 1937. Alfred and Monte Marrow had a son, Paul Bennett Marrow, and a daughter, Marjorie Samberg (née Marrow), and five grandchildren, Adam J. Marrow, Samantha Alison Tartaglia (née Marrow), Johanna Sylvia Yaari (née Samberg), Darrow Robles (née Samberg), and Andrew David Samberg (a.k.a. Andy Samberg). Dr. Marrow died of complications from leukemia in New York Hospital. At the time of his death, he split his time between Manhattan and residences in the Palm Beach Towers (Palm Beach, Florida). Among his numerous books is a noteworthy and highly regarded biography of friend and fellow psychologist Kurt Lewin. His first cousin, twice removed, is U.S. Representative Tammy Suzanne Green Baldwin Tammy Baldwin. Offices and Titles * President and Chairman of the Board of the Harwood Manufacturing Company (1940–1976), succeeding his father (ca. 1899 - 1940). * Chairman of the Mayor's Commission on Intergroup Relations (New York City) * Executive Chair of the American Jewish Congress * President of the National Academy of Professional Psychologists * Director of the New School for Social Research * Director of Antioch College * Director of Gonzaga University * Fellow of the New York Academy of Science ;Consultantships and Board Memberships * The American Foundation for Management Research * The Marshall Fund * The Presidents Association of the American Management Association Author * Goal Tensions and Recall (1938) * Living Without Hate: Scientific Approaches to Human Relations (1951) * Making Management Human (1957) * Changing Patterns of Prejudice: A New Look at Today's Racial, Religious, and Cultural Tensions (1962) * Likrat Nihul Enoshi (Hebrew version of Making Management Human, 1963) * Behind the Executive Mask: Greater Managerial Competence Through Deeper Self-Understanding (AMA Management Reports - 1964) * Management by Participation: Creating a Climate for Personal and Organizational Development (Jan 1967) * The Practical Theorist: The Life and Work of Kurt Lewin (1969) * The Failure of Success (1972) * Making Waves in Foggy Bottom: How a New and More Scientific Approach Changed the Management System at the State Department (1974) * The T-group Experience: An Encounter Among People for Greater Self-Fulfillment (1975) Editor * Kallen, Horace M., author; Alfred J. Marrow, editor; What I Believe and Why - Maybe: Essays for the Modern World (1971) Awards * Mayoral Citation for activities on behalf of equal opportunities in housing (Mayor Robert F. Wagner, Jr., New York City, 1958) * The Kurt Lewin Award of the Society for the Psychological Study of Social Issues (1964) Philanthropy * Arien Mack is the current Alfred J. and Monette C. Marrow Professor of Psychology at the New School for Social Research. * The Alfred J. Marrow New Directions in Leadership Series is hosted by the Center for Creative Leadership. * The Portico of Octavia (etching of the Porticus Octaviae in Rome, Italy by Giovanni Battista Piranesi) at the Metropolitan Museum of Art (New York) Other Affiliations * Old Oaks Country Club - Purchase, NY * Whippoorwill Country Club - Armonk, NY References 1. The New York Times, August 6, 1964 2. The New York Times, March 4, 1978 3. French Jr., John R. P. (1979). Obituary: Alfred J. Marrow (1905–1978). American Psychologist. Vol. 34 (11), Nov 1979, 1109-1110. External links * Alfred J. Marrow (Archives of the History of American Psychology - The University of Akron) Category:1905 births Category:1978 deaths Category:Civil rights activists Category:American philanthropists Category:American psychologists Category:Columbia University alumni Category:New York University alumni